The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and, particularly, to a liquid crystal color display device having a plurality of different color filters so that a variable color display is possible.
An example of a conventional liquid crystal color display device is shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 83721/1987. In this conventional device, an electrode on one of opposingly arranged two substrates constituting the liquid crystal display device is comb-shaped and any one of three colors can be displayed selectively by a use of two color filters.
That is, the conventional device is capable of displaying either of red, green or yellow which is a mixture of red and green and, with change of combination of colors of the filters, it is possible to display other colors as well. However, the conventional device can not display white color. That is, in order to display white, three colors, red (R), green (G) and blue (B), must be provided simultaneously. In order to realize such simultaneous color generation in the conventional device, a pattern of the electrode becomes very complicated and some portions thereof must be overlapped necessarily, resulting a double electrode layer through an insulating layer.